BF5 Drabbles
by Red One1223
Summary: Just some drabbles I posted elsewhere and decided to post on here. There's even some that aren't even on the first site! And trust me, I'm posting any and all drabbles I have of this show.
1. WTH Were We On?

"So...we're going to use...vehicles to fight other vehicles...in this one area sealed off from other worlds...and using glowing tornados to access this sealed off area...and these weird shape things are actually keys that will seal the area or something?" Krystal asked. "...What were we on when I was writing this?" Now there are three things you should know about this woman:

1. She's a red sentient

2. She's the first and current queen of both sentient races since the truce had been established.

3. She's expecting twins, ones that we will all know and love, in several months so right now; this red sentient queen is a bit moody.

Sargon chuckled, "It will help bring peace and unity to the different worlds out there in the multiverse, love."

"...by going up glowing tornados and fighting with vehicles?" Krystal asked.

"Well…yes, I suppose," Sargon said, smiling sweetly at her. And the three things you have to know about this man are:

1. He's a blue sentient

2. He's Krystal's husband and is getting used to the moodiness of his wife.

3. He somehow helped came up with insane idea that we all know and love about the Battlezones.

Krystal stared at him before going over to a nearby table and flipping it over. "WHAT THE HELL? Do you realize how many people will question this?"

Timeskip to the first episode:

"That's interesting, but it's the closest thing to fun around here!" Vert said, driving up towards the stormshock.

* * *

**A/N: ...seriously though, when you think about it, why did no one question the fact that they're all going up TORNADOES? What if they went up a real one, thinking it was a stormshock? And we (me and a friend on DA) were doing a RP and I told her I was going to post a drabble based on the conversation that Sargon and Krystal (who are OCs btw) had, which was Krystal questioning the battlezones.**


	2. Karaoke Night

****

****

**HEY, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. I DON'T EVEN OWN THE OC, LEX. HE BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE, WHO HAS YET TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT ON HERE. I DO NOT OWN 'Find the Top' song.**

**ALSO: Marik is Zemerik, Buzz is Zug, and Kal is Kalus...they just have human forms and they're trying to 'blend in'...well I think everyone knows about Kalus being human, **

_blah _is them singing the lyrics

**

* * *

**

Marik cleared his voice, as the music started to play. Couldn't believe he was doing this; all because of some stupid dare by a drunken Lex and Stanford. And Buzz volunteered to help. Well, here goes nothing, he thought as he started to rap:

_"__Back then it was just an idea that I had  
That I make something closely resembling a pad  
Make a list of everything I need and go to Home Depot  
Even though the checkout girl called me nuts  
What does she know?_

_I've got an El Camino full of Snifits _(Buzz was in the background singing back-up: _snif-snif-snif_)  
_Do ya think good help comes cheap these days?  
They work for Frog Coins  
They don't go to the bathroom  
And its fun seein' if I can throw a skittle in their face_

__

Oh Yeah!

(For some reason, Zemerik thought that this song sounded oddly true for him as he got further into the song)

__

The 17th floor is on the ceiling  
Just come in and design when it's the right thing to do (Yup)  
But he questions a madman in his own commode  
I've got allusions of grandeur and I'm seein' it through  
Just keep your shoes on your feet  
Put your feet on the table  
The trick is findin' the table  
The Winchester Mansion's got nothin' on this place  
We've got: a Wendy's, racket ball, and cable"

It was right then that Kal decided to join in on the rapping, somehow managing to keep in time with Zemerik.

__

"If ya can find the top?", that's what I tell 'em  
They'll think I'm insane in the cerebellum  
Well, how many people have made it to the top? (shit!)  
Maybe you can find it, tell me when you find it  
People who die while watchin' Desperate Housewives smoke crack  
The Mayan tower's what the people point the finger at  
If you can find a taller tower within the Himalayas  
Let me know if you can find it  
Tell me when you find it!"

Kalus continued the rap, pushing Zemerik off the stage. Zemerik let out a yelp and glared at Kalus:

_"There's an old wives tale people seem to go by  
People love this story but I dunno why  
But it goes: Apparently I needed a wife  
I guess that was all  
I grabbed the first one I saw and not my type  
This was just bone-a-fide  
I didn't care, I took her and bolted  
At that point my friends revolted  
A group of Giraldo,__a turtle, Stay Puft, and Pinocchio," _Kalus started pointing at random members of the BF5 team, mainly Vert, Sherman, Agura and Zoom. He was definitely recalling when he took Sage the first time he saw her trying to trade herself for her friends in that second fight with that stupid sub specie, Vert.

"_Went through my tower like (Hirsharotu) in Tokyo  
These idiots kicked the crap outta my receptionist," _he continued, recalling how many times they defeated Hatch, that poor(?) guy (at least in his opinion).

"_Decided to steal my chain chomp for the hell of it  
They get to the top, and kick my ass  
Do ya think that I'd really allow that? No!" _He was definitely not amused when he recalled Agura stealing all the spears and weapons during training.

"_What really happened is: they jumped and landed  
On to the 3rd floor  
No bark, no bite, no more  
They made it into a game about some giant sword taking over the..."_

Zemerik, having reclaiming the stage once more, interrupted with a push, saying, _"Blah, blah, blah, yeah whatever, it's misleading." _The two of them gave a nod as they fell back into step of the song.

_"If ya can find the top?", that's what I tell 'em  
I'll think I'm insane in the cerebellum  
Well, how many people have made it to the top? (shit!)  
Maybe you can find it, tell me when you find it  
People who die while watchin' Desperate Housewives smoke crack  
The Mayan tower's what the people point the finger at  
If you can find a taller tower within the Himalayas  
Let me know if you can find it  
Tell me when you find it!  
_  
Kal started low, crouching a bit as he did, _(can you make it to the top)  
Can ya make it to the top?" _Marik said louder, smirking as he felt himself feeling loosen up.

_(we'll rock this out)_  
_We'll rock this out!_

_(can you make it to the top)_  
_Can ya make it to the top?_

_(we'll SCARE the crowd)_  
_We'll scare the crowd!_

_(can you make it to the top)_  
_Can ya make it to the top?_

_(we'll mop the floor with them)_  
_We'll mop the floor with 'em!_

_(you can make it to the top)_  
_You can make it to the top!_

____

(we'll call for more of 'em)  
They don't stand a chance!"

Zemerik shouted, giving Kalus a handshake as they yelled: _COME ON!"_

They started singing the chorus of the song two more times:

_"If ya can find the top?", that's what I tell 'em_  
_I'll think I'm insane in the cerebellum_  
_Well, how many people have made it to the top? (shit!)_  
_Maybe you can find it, tell me when you find it_  
_People who die while watchin' Desperate Housewives smoke crack_  
_The Mayan tower's what the people point the finger at_  
_If you can find a taller tower within the Himalayas_  
_Let me know if you can find it_  
_Tell me when you find it!_

_"If ya can find the top?", that's what I tell 'em_  
_I'll think I'm insane in the cerebellum_  
_Well, how many people have made it to the top? (shit!)_  
_Maybe you can find it, tell me when you find it_  
_People who die while watchin' Desperate Housewives smoke crack_  
_The Mayan tower's what the people point the finger at_  
_If you can find a taller tower within the Himalayas_  
_Let me know if you can find it_  
_Tell me when you find it!_

Right as they finished the song, Spinner and Buzz, the latter carrying a boom box, snuck up from behind and pushed them both off and did a happy little jig to a different song that played on the boom box.

"Th-th-th-that's all folks!" Spinner said.

"…best…karaoke bar night…ever!" AJ cheered loudly, Marik and Kal groaning in response.


	3. Chatbox 1: Raid

RandomStar has signed in.

UltraGuard has signed in.

RandomStar: Marik! You're actually on for once!

UltraGuard: I'm still getting used to the controls of the game since Buzz started messing around on the computer. He should be on soon though on Selia's computer.

RandomStar: Is she still working?

UltraGuard: Yeah and Zug's saying he's trying to remember his password.

CaptainK has signed in.

UltraGuard: Who the hell is this?

-CaptainK is typing something slowly-

RandomStar: Man, he's a slow typer. He's been doing that for the last minute or so…

CaptainK: Ci-lant sub-spi-cies!1

UltraGuard: Oh dear maker, it's Kal. Who invited him?

UsefulNobody has signed on.

UsefulNobody: Captain Kalus will defeat you in combat on this raid!

UltraGuard: We're on the same team, numskull!

UsefulNobody: Oh…

UltraGuard: Seriously, who's been inviting them? And why the hell is Kal's avatar the lowest level? He's at level 5! LEVEL FREAKING 5! I'm at level 45! He's going to hold us back!

RandomStar: *shrugs* Too busy trying to get someone else on. He's our pally! Pally, pal, pal!

CaptainK: Shuttt uppp and letz kells sum sprets!

UltraGuard: Was that even English? Where is a translator when you need one?

BigGuy has signed in.

BigGuy: Buzz here! Buzz help!

UltraGuard: Am I the only sane one here?

TheRawkGod has arrived. –insert epic explosions-

UltraGuard: Why did he get a special sign-in?

TheRawkGod: Are you really asking that? Especially when he could easily kick your ass at your pathetic level?

UltraGuard: What the hell are you-HOLY MOTHER OF THE FREAKING MAKER, HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A LEVEL 85 PALADIN?

TheRawkGod: Because I just –puts on sunglasses- Rawk.

BigGuy: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

RandomStar: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

CaptainK: Kanz wii just kells peepol now?

RandomStar: Not yet! Just one last detail:

RandomStar wishes to share playlist _awesomesongs. mp3_ with everyone.

UltraGuard: What is this?

TheRawkGod: Good beat...so far.

RandomStar: ^o^

CaptainK: Whatthat?

UsefulNobody: Shall we start?

UltraGuard: Fine, let's get going.

[One Raid Later]:

TheRawkGod: Fay, that upbeat song in the end of the raid didn't…

BigGuy: Help motivate anyone to defeat the boss?

TheRawkGod: Yeah that's it.

RandomStar: :(

RandomStar: Buzz, you liked it right?

BigGuy: Sorry, I was too busy laughing when you said what the song was.

RandomStar: I forgot that it was in there, I swear! Zemerik, help!

UltraGuard: I'm sorry, too busy laughing as the 'I Can Take Off My Panties' song! Crazy Japanese!

RandomStar: D:

CaptainK: I hav lvl-ed ^ a lot onn tis raid.

UsefulNobody: He was most successful!

TheRawkGod: Yeah, whenever I wasn't pulling his ass out of the damn firing range and reviving him every five enemies.

BigGuy: I'm getting off. Selia's gonna be pissed if she sees me on her computer.

UltraGuard: Yeah, same here. I think I'm coming down with something.

UsefulNobody: All shall fear Captain Kalus and me in future raids!

TheRawkGod: Don't push your luck. I had to drag your ass too!

TheRawkGod has left the building.

UltraGuard: I'm outta here.

UltraGuard has signed out.

BigGuy has signed out

RandomStar: Later dudes.

RandomStar has signed out.

UsefulNobody: Captain Kalus, may I ask you something?

CaptainK: No.

CaptainK has signed out.

UsefulNobody: D: *broken heart symbol*


	4. Drabble X

"How…in the world…did you put Zemerik up to this?" Stanford asked, looking over at Selia.

"Blackmail. Quite easy when you know what to aim for," Selia answered watching Zemerik, in his actual Sark form, wearing a nutcracker outfit. She grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "At least we all agreed to not do any dancing…" she muttered, Zemerik glaring at them.

"I will get you back for this, Sentient," he muttered under his breath, can't believe he agreed to this stupid human play.

Apparently, Selia decided that since it was close to the holidays that they should do a Christmas play and take a break from the one that Selia 'wrote'. Of course, he only took this part because Sage was playing the main female role. Luckily, this particular play was only about 25, 30 minutes tops, if the audience called for more. Zemerik was hoping that wasn't the case because that meant that Vert, the 'human' version of the Nutcracker in the play, would get to dance with Sage and receive a kiss at the end of the dance. Another reason why it was so short was because they took out the dancing AND the kids even said they would lose interest if it was too long or something.

Zemerik took a glance on stage, seeing Sage playing the role of the human child perfectly in front of the live audience. She was playing with the toy nutcracker when Spinner, filling the role of the brother, playfully took it from her.

"He can lead my toy army!" Spinner proclaimed, Sage trying to get it back from him. They 'fought' for a bit and both of them gasped dramatically when they broke the toy.

"You…you big ape!" Sage yelled, glaring at Spinner, who shrank in fear. Zemerik almost smirked at that, watching Sage shake a fist at Spinner, who ran behind the furniture on stage, then offstage when the blue sentient started walking towards the smaller Cortez brother. "Don't worry, little Nutcracker, I'll let you sleep here and you'll be better soon," she said, looking at the toy lovingly and placed him in a small bed.

The clock strike 12 o'clock and then the mouse king, or Sherman, was about to get onstage when he was shoved aside by:

"HUMAN!" Kalus roared, getting on the stage, everyone gasping. He pointed at Sage, who quickly grabbed the toy and threw it to safety. Zemerik knew she wasn't supposed to do that, but that basically said 'DO SOMETHING ZEMMY!' "Where is the-OOF!" Kalus growled, but was then tackled by Zemerik off the stage.

"Go get him!" Sage said throwing her slipper at Kalus and giggling as it bounced off Kalus's head.

Kalus and Zemerik wrestled off and on stage, some people calling for Kalus to win and most calling for Zemerik to win. Zemerik finally kicked him off the stage, AJ and Sherman grabbing Kalus and quickly getting him out of the diner and back to the Vandal homeworld.

"My hero!" Sage grinned, giving Zemerik a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. Before Zemerik could react, the trapdoor opened underneath him, causing him to fall with a yell and not taking Sage with him. Sage looked down the hole worried about what had just happened.

"Damn…you…humans…" Zemerik winced, as Stanford and Selia gave each other a high-five on activating the trapdoor perfectly.


	5. Drabble M

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five.

Also, I can only remember the first five from the first day of Christmas and this was basically like someone else's BF5 Guest Data Draft, which is better than this version.

* * *

"Ahem…on the twelfth day of Christmas, the subspecies gave to me," Kalus sung. Sage managed to convince both Sark and Vandals to join their secret Santa party that the Battle Force Five gang was throwing. Spinner just thought it would be great for them to sing what they all got, starting with Kalus. "Twelve severed Sark heads!"

"Eleven meat-discs to eat!" Sever continued, munching on some pizza.

"Ten bouncing balls," Hatch added, soon giggling like an idiot watching the soccer balls bounced.

"Nine ways to snap a neck, eight pieces of a body," Krocomodo sang, everyone paling and looking around for any missing members.

"Seven bunches of bananas, six deadly jokes," Grimian sang before everyone heard some honking from behind the Vandals. They all looked in that direction and their jaws dropped.

"I'M, HIJACKING, YOUR VEHICLES!" Aura sang in part of the fifth day, driving off with all the Vandal's vehicles. Kalus and his group ran after her as the others laughed at their misfortune.

"Four awesome friends!" Zug/Buzz said, grinning at Selia, Stanford, Zemerik and Sage.

"Three battle squads," Selia sang.

"Two battle keys," Vert sang along.

"And a kiss under the Christmas tree," Marik said, giving Sage a quick kiss. "…Merry Christmas," he said, his cheeks a deep red.


	6. Drabble A

And this is a response to someone who does not own a account's other data draft, BF5 Guest Data Draft T. -coughGO-TO-DEVIANT-ARTcough-

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five nor do I own the characters Yuki and Kentoto. I only own Selia and Krys. Yuki and Kentoto belongs to a friend of mine on deviantart (not the same one who I'm doing this response drabble on)

* * *

"…no," Zemerik said, glaring at Selia.

"Do it."

"HECK NO!" he yelled, soon having paper shoved in his face.

"Do it for the sake of presents!" the blue sentient-disguised-as-a-human said, Zemerik growled and taking it. "I was also going to try to get the Vandals to do it…if I wasn't afraid of asking if they can write," she added, having a nervous look on her face. "Anyways, I gave one to you, Zug, and…I guess Krys…"

"…the hell is Krys?" Zemerik asked, looking confused as a 'red' sentient floating up to him from behind.

"What are you doing?" the sentient asked, Zemerik practically jumping out of his seat with a scream.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MILKSHAKES IS THAT?" Zemerik demanded, pointing at the sentient. "I thought all the red sentients were frozen!"

"He's dead," Selia simply said.

Zemerik stared at her blankly. "…but he's right there."

"He's a ghost."

"…ghosts don't exist."

"He does."

"He's pink?"

"He's a ghost and ghosts are pale."

"…that doesn't make any sense!" Zemerik groaned in frustration.

"Just write the letter to Santa!" Selia yelled at him, Zemerik starting to write his letter. "I'll write your letter to Santa then too, ok Krys?" she said calmly to her friend. "I'm also sending a few of my friends letters, so don't make it too long, alright guys?"

"Fine, fine, whatever…pretty stupid anyways doing this," Zemerik grumbled as he wrote the letter.

"_Dear Santa:_

_As the ex-Sark leader, you should know that I don't believe you. Logic dictates that several of the things you can do is not logical, but seeing as I just met a 'ghost', I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. What I require is a battle-key for multi-verse domination!...or if that's not obtainable, either some new software or location to my creator's Respawn chambers so we have one less evil running around._

_Sincerely: Zemerik._

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_Zug has been good Sark since comming 2 earth and would like to some cds to show purpel 1 that Zug ben good boy._

_Heart, _

_Zug_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_Ok, I don't know if you travel across the multi-verse or not, but I would like that you try letting me see my biological older twin. You see, I haven't seen her since we were young and even if it was for a few minutes, I would like to try talking to her. I don't even remember what she looks like, it's been that long…that's all I wish for this Christmas and may you have a Happy New Year if you manage to complete this wish._

_Thank you,_

_Selia_

_P.S. Maybe some history on how the Vandals even discovered us would also be nice._

* * *

_Hey Santa,_

_This is being written by Selia, for I am blind. For this Christmas, I would like to listen to some human-type classical music, and maybe some 'How-to-Read-Braille' books or programs. If not, some object of my past would also be helpful._

_Dictated but not read,_

_Krys_

* * *

_S'up Santa?_

_Ok, so, what I want for Christmas is to spend time with my best friend Selia and I swear to whoever you worship, I will find you and kick your ass if you get me dog toys or dog-items! I may be a wolfenten/wolf-person to you ignorant people, but I am still a person!_

_And,uh, maybe a new collar…damn Vandal cut my special collar and I kinda want it fix…and some stuff to fix my FlameHawk._

_From,_

_Yuki_

_P.S. Kentoto, my brother, probably needs some human love books since he doesn't know how to propose properly to humans and it might help him. Don't tell him I told you!_

* * *

"Ok, now is that everyone's?" Selia asked, getting all the letters gathered up.

"And for the fifth time: YES!" Zemerik yelled at her, Selia glaring at him.

"Dude, it is a few days before Christmas, you should be damn lucky if this makes it to this Santa in time!" Yuki said, sticking her tongue at him as Selia left to get to the post office.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…wake me up when it's Christmas then," Zemerik said, heading inside.

"Zug super excited!" Zug cheered.

"It's definitely going to be different than most, that's for sure," Kentoto said, following after the two Sarks, his younger sister following after him.

"Yep!" Yuki smiled, hoping the letters get to him in time.


	7. Drabble S

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five, or Lex (an OC from a different website). I only own Fay and Selia

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la!" a yellow sentient sung as she flew through the midnight sky above Handler's Corner. "Jingle the bells all the way, fa la la la la, la la la la!" she continued to sing along to the same tune as 'Deck the Halls'. She grinned as she took a seat on one of the buildings. "Human culture is so interesting…I wanna do something important like this Santa person! Even for one night!"_

"_I believe you can, Fay," a voice said from behind her. Fay turned around and grinned at the jolly red-suited man._

"_It's Santa!"_ Fay said happily, the scene then changing to her wearing a Santa hat and floating carrying a large bag. "And then he told me that he couldn't be able to get here tonight, and that's how I got Santa's job for one night!" she said to a very tired Lex.

"…it'd be two in da frakin' mornin', lass. I'm gonna go back ta sleep," he said, having to wake up when Fay was placing the gifts under the tree. He apparently bet Spinner and Stanford about hoping to see Santa before them or something. Seeing a yellow sentient wearing a Santa's hat wasn't what he had in mind.

"Wait, can you at least tell me where Selia lives? I haven't been able to find her," Fay asked.

"Ugh, you have a better time askin' me da…forget I said dat…" Lex yawned, seeing Fay about to ask him where to find his dad. He snapped his fingers remembering, "She's down the hall and to da left." Fay grinned, teleporting out of the room. "Dat's da last time I'm drinking dat eggnog befor' bed," he muttered, going back to sleep.

Fay appeared in one of the rooms, which was near the garage up on the surface. In it, Zemerik was sleeping on the couch, while Zug sprawled out next to him on the floor. "Aw..so cute," she said, pulling out the list that highlighted who these two human/Sarks were. "Looks like Santa decided to let you be on the good list this time," Fay smiled, setting two gifts on the table.

Fay teleported again, forgetting to float since she reappeared in midair. The yellow sentient quickly and comically tried to activate her floating ability in time, but fell with a loud THUD in Vert's room. Vert woke up with a jolt looking around quickly, Fay ducking behind a desk. Vert went back to sleep muttering to himself. She placed his gift on the desk before teleporting to the next room.

And, of course, something like this happened for the next several rooms until she finally found Selia's room. Fay smiled, setting her now empty bag down and going up to Selia, gently nudging her. Selia stirred a bit, opening her eyes to see who was waking her.

"Merry Christmas," Fay smiled, Selia sitting up in disbelief. "I'm doing well obviously…and so are you. Getting better at shape-shifting than I ever did…I'm more of a flyer and teleporter…must be because I'm yellow and not blue like you and the princess."

"Wha? But, how?" Selia asked, Fay hugging her gently.

"Santa got your letter and wanted me to say hi. Just keep up the good work, kid," Fay told her sadly, gently kissing Selia's head and placing the Santa hat on her. "I gotta get going, but we'll see each other again," she added, going to pick up the bag. "See ya later, twin o' mine."

Selia watched Fay teleport out of the room, pulling the hat off and holding it close. "Merry Christmas, Fay…" she said, looking down sadly.


	8. HOPE

**Drabble H:**

"Fay, stop floating, it's your turn to hide! I can't climb as high as you can fly you know!" Selia, age 5 at the time, called to her twin, who landed neatly in the tree nearby. Her sister was a yellow sentient, and not many sentients knew why that was the case. Selia just wanted to play with her sister before it was time for lessons.

Fay kicked her feet in the air and landed on the ground. "You count then! And no peeking!" she said as Selia covered her eyes and started counting. Fay grinned, thinking it would be funny to try teleporting up into the tree just this once. Sure, she wasn't allowed to teleport without her mother or father around, but who was going to know?

The yellow sentient blinked once and opened her eyes to find: "Selia?" she called out, not recognizing the area she had teleported in. It looked like she had landed into a humid, jungle battlezone. This wasn't good.

"Mommy? Dad? Where is everyone?" Fay muttered to herself. "I-I know, I'll just teleport myself home. It'll be fine! Selia's gonna worry too much if I don't teleport back soon," she said, liking the plan she came up with. She closed her eyes again and shivered when the temperature got cooler. Fay opened her eyes to see that she landed in a different area, one filled with snow. "Oh no…" she muttered.

**Drabble O:**

"Nearly twenty years…I wonder if Selia is alright…" Fay said as she teleported once again to another zone. This was the plan she's been doing for the last two decades years: Check each zone carefully for any search parties or other sentients who could take her home.

There was one sentient, but he had passed away before Fay could help him or ask what had happened. Obviously her plan failed and now she's just been teleporting around whenever she got bored with one area. "…I wonder if he's alright…" she muttered, vaguely recalling one of her old friends.

"_Here: for you," he said, holding up an orange bracelet with a small green stone attached to the end of it. "Good luck."_

"_Good luck charm?" Fay repeated, gently taking it. "…ok! With this, I'll have all the luck I need!"_

"I wonder what happened to that luck?" she muttered, snapping out of the daydream. "Ok…one more time."

**Drabble P:**

Selia was humming while munching on some lunch, soon being tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and gapped. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?" she demanded, looking at Zug and Fay, the latter having a funky 'hair-do' in her sentient form while the former was sparking a bit.

"Yellow one asked for help. Tied to kite, she asked."

"It…was…AWESOME!" Fay cheered, her hands going up into the air. "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

"…next time you visit and need a charge, just ask if you can use the orb," Selia sighed.

**Drabble E:**

"F…Fay?" the red sentient asked, staring at the floating yellow sentient above him. "You're…you're alive? After all years?"

"Yep!" Fay grinned. "You'd be surprised where I ended up; I even saw Selia around Christmas!"

"Selia…alive well?" he asked. Fay gave a nod, Kytren still in shocked by what just happened.

"Yeppers! And I just felt that you should see me after I got to see my sis…try not to die! I have to do some stuffs, but I'll be back!" she said, giving her friend a huge hug. "And…thanks."

He blinked confused. "For?"

"This," Fay said, showing him the good luck bracelet. "This was the only thing that was keeping me going after all this time…it was the one thing that gave me _**hope**_."


	9. AdultSwimmed

**Random Drabbles That You Wish Would Happen In BF5 – official title**

**Drabble One:**

"Give me the freaking battle key!" Zemerik growled, trying to wrestle it out of Kalus's hands.

"Never!" Kalus roared neither Sark nor Vandal noticing the small blue sentient that approached them. She walked up to them calmly as she could be, just smiling lightly.

Both of them soon noticed when she was glowing right there that close by. "…What?" they demanded, both of them feeling slightly unnerved by her just smiling lightly by the whole situation.

She just stood there, smiling at them.

"…Sage?" Zemerik said, waving a hand in front of her.

"Sentient I'll probably try capturing soon…?" Kalus asked, doing the same. Zemerik paused and whacked him upside the head. "At least I tried!"

"And you're still an idiot."

"Ahem."

Both of the arguing 'men' looked to Sage, wondering what she could want.

"Yes?" they asked.

She stood there for several long seconds, and then threw sand in their eyes, shouting, "POCKET SAND!" Both of them started clawing to get the sand out, Sage laughing as she ran off with the battle key. "Victory is mine!"

"What in the multiverse just happened?" Zemerik roared.

"YOU JUST BEEN ADULT-SWIMMED!" Spinner, who was sitting from afar and on top of the Buster, yelled through a megaphone.

* * *

**A/N:...I blame my sister for showing me a King of the Hill clip, and I was like 'who would do that in the BF5 gang?' after watching it a few times. Answer: Sage, if we made her watch nothing BUT that clip.**


	10. Chatbox 2: Appeal

TijuanaGenius has signed in.

UltraGuard has signed in.

TijuanaGenius: S'up, Marik?

UltraGuard: Finally getting over the cold…

TijuanaGenius: That bad of a cold?

UltraGuard: Yep. Selia let me borrow one of her games while I was stuck in the house and frankly, I don't get the appeal of it.

TijuanaGenius: Get the appeal of what? o.o?

UltraGuard: Pokemon.

TijuanaGenius: …

TijuanaGenius is Away

UltraGuard: ?

TheRawkGod has signed on.

TheRawkGod has arrived.

UltraGuard: Why did he sign on twice?

TijuanaGenius: Back, and Stanford, do you have two accounts?

TheRawkGod: No. I only have this one.

TheRawkGod: Why did he get an awesome sign in?

TheRawkGod: Change your username then because I don't plan to.

UltraGuard:…I don't know who the hell is who.

TijuanaGenius: Same here dude. Stanford, change your name!

TheRawkGod: -groans- You guys suck! Fine, what should I change it to?

UltraGuard:…GAYLORD.

UltraGuard: No wait: ULTRAGAYLORD.

TheRawkGod: Lol

TijuanaGenius: XD

TheRawkGod: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. :/

TheRawkGod is now SexyBritishAssHere

SexyBritishAssHere has been kicked off by TheRawkGod

UltraGuard: Ok, ignoring that.

TijuanaGenius: Damn straight! You explain what the hell you don't get about Pokemon, Marik!

TijuanaGenius: I am attempting to get the Pokemon fans on here!

UltraGuard: 'Attempting'? Must not be that many in town of 50 people.

TijuanaGenius: D:

UltraGuard: I just don't get the idea of sending animals out to fight or capturing them in balls.

TijuanaGenius: It's all about strategy and roleplaying! Strategy and roleplaying!

TheRawkGod is keeping SexyBritishAssHere from getting back on

TijuanaGenius: How is he doing that?

UltraGuard: You seriously can't think of who the hell that would be?

TijuanaGenius: No, I honestly c-holy crap, that's Rawkus, isn't it?

UltraGuard: Let's see: epic entrance, haven't made a CSI reference yet, probably has a level 85 paladin? Yeah, pretty sure that's him.

TijuanaGenius:…YOU, ARE, A, GOD!

TheRawkGod: I'm actually a golem, but thanks anyways.

UltraGuard: I should get off. I don't want another session with Kal.

TijuanaGenius: Yeah, I was told about his typing from Saph and Buzz.

TijuanaGenius: Also, Buzz is quite the anime-fanatic. Actually got him and AJ to watch Gurren Lagann.

UltraGuard: …I'm gonna regret him watching that aren't I?

TijuanaGenius: Noooooo, what makes you say that?

UltraGuard: And I'm outta here.

UltraGuard has signed out.

TijuanaGenius: Later dudes.

TijuanaGenius has signed out.

SexyBritishAssHere has signed out.

TheRawkGod has hidden the following messages:

TheRawkGod: Better appreciate what you have, Sark. Because someone's about to lose their life…I just hope this isn't THAT timeline.

TheRawkGod has left the chatbox.


	11. The Note

**I don't own anyone from the BF5 world except for the one obvious OC in this story.**

"What this?" the red sentient muttered, tilting his head at the object. It looked like something from Earth, but it had a crude drawing of him on it. It was attached to a piece of string and was just hanging there from the tall tree. He slowly moved forward towards it.

_Step, step, step_

Was this some sort of trap? No, he would've been captured by now if that was the case.

_Step, step, step_

Perhaps it had to be touched to be activated? No, since there's nothing around that would actually seem to trap him like the last time he ran into the Battle Force 5.

_Step, step-_

He stopped in front of the note and swiped it from the string, preparing himself for anything that may have happened.

Nothing occurred.

He flipped opened the note to read it:

"_You are Red,_

_I wish I was Blue,_

_Please look up,_

_For my gift to you!"_

He looked puzzled, looking up briefly to find himself kissing a floating sentient. She pulled away with a smile on her yellow face. "F…Fay?" he asked surprised.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kytren!" the yellow sentient said happily.


	12. Nightmare

**Selia's my OC and this is based off of the Blue Tide episode that just recently aired. This is slightly linked to the Karma fanfic that's posted on here and on deviantart. That would be all.**

* * *

"Oh dear Maker!" Zemerik quickly sat up trying to ignore whatever headache he gave himself. "My god, that was the worst nightmare ever!"

"Uh huh," Zug said, looking at the newspaper in his human form.

"No, I'm serious; I just dreamt that I was close to defeating Krytus's army by making sure that the Sarks couldn't be converted!"

"Uh huh."

"And the worst part of it all: it wasn't the BF5 destroying the army, it was the fact that I did that stupid handshake with that small organic, Spinner!"

"And you said it along with him," he said. "While you were doing the handshake."

"…how did you know that?" Zemerik asked, gapping at him.

"It wasn't a dream. That happened….a few hours ago. You passed out in your room when we got back and said to wake you up when dinner's ready," Zug said.

"…It's almost ten at night. What the hell?" Zemerik asked, growling a bit.

"Selia quit the team."

Zemerik did a double take at his companion. "Selia did what now?"

"She quit the Battle Force 5," Zug repeated.

"When the hell did this happened?"

"While we were out today."

"Oh damn…how the hell did this happen?"

"Since when the hell did you care?" Zug grumbled.

"Since when the hell did you get depressed over this?" Zemerik demanded. "Or over anything for that matter?"

Zug rolled his eyes and focused on the newspaper.

"Zug."

"No, just….not right now, ok? I had to put up with Kalus and his stupid remarks when I went out earlier and he somehow heard about Selia quitting and I punched him in the face."

Zemerik narrowed his eyes at him, trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend. His eyes widened and he gapped at his friend when he remembered the dance and the discussion that the three multiverse villains (if Kalus could be called that, in Zemerik's honest opinion) had the previous week. "You love the sentient."

"Doesn't matter what I apparently feel. She's with someone else," Zug said, getting up. "I'm pretty damn certain…she didn't object and the guy proclaimed 'I love you' to her…I'm going out. As far as anyone can tell, no one knows about our identities." He started to leave before pausing and turning to Zemerik. "Hey, Zem?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have an alliance?" Zug grinned at him.

Zemerik screamed out in anger as Zug-to-Buzz ran out of the house.


	13. Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lex who is mentioned. I only own Selia and those transformations device.**

* * *

"I…am slowly…hating you right now…" Zemerik muttered, glaring at Hatch.

"It's not THAT bad," the mad scientist declared, Zemerik's face turning burning-red.

"You gave me a potion…THAT GAVE ME BOOBS," Zemerik yelled.

"I gave you a potion that turned you into a female."

"WHATEVER! YOU GAVE ME SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE! I MEAN, MY GOD THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Zemerik yelled.

"I think someone's on the female reproductive system time of month," Hatch snickered.

"It's called a period and do we really have to discuss this right after Kyle and Buzz left?" Selia said.

"The hell is Kyle?" Zemerik asked.

"Oh right, you weren't here but we have Kytren staying with us," Selia said. "I don't agree to it, but he lost his memory and god knows I'm sleeping with one eye open already…"

"…when the hell did this place become a freaking 'villains-day-care'?" Zemerik asked.

"The minute that YOU somehow gave Kalus the device and he decided 'Hey can you get me more?'," Selia grumbled. "Either way, live with it. It'll only last a day at most."

"I'm staying inside, in my room, until I'm back to normal…my god I don't even wanna know what the hell I look like out of disguise…" Zemerik groaned.

"…a robot with boobs…" Hatch snickered, Selia soon snickering.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"By the way, I was also going to punish you because of the fact that not only does AJ know about you and Zug, but Lex also knows that you two are staying here...but you being on your period and all is punishment enough," Selia grinned. "Have fun staying in your room or the bathroom for the night, Zelda."

"...You...freaking...suck..." Zemerik groaned, rushing to the bathroom.


	14. I DEFY PHYSICS

Red was usually an understanding young woman.

Red was usually patient when it comes certain things that usually were explained if given enough time.

These things…were something that she wasn't feeling at the moment.

"This…episode…made no sense…" she muttered after some thought about the recent BF5 episode. The team was sent back in time…to…do what? "Ok. That's it, I'm going."

"Going where?" Snow asked, looking over at her friend.

"I'm breaking the fourth freaking wall…luckily no one will remember it by the time I'm done," Red said.

"Aren't you doing that by mentioning that I'm here when I live in England?"

"…SHUT UP!" Red shouted, opening a portal and pulling out a Megaton Hammer. "Link won't mind if I borrow this!"

Meanwhile

Link, Hero of Time, was searching through his hat, "WHERE'S THAT HAMMER?"

And back to our crazy heroine:

Red was making her way to where Rawkus was staying more than likely. "Oh Rawkus…" she called out, the stone golem storming out of the place he was 'sleeping' in.

"What in the multiverse do you think you're doing? You have got to be the stupidest-" he started ranting before being hit in the shin by the hammer.

"NO. YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST PERSON TO HAVE EXISTED…" Red shouted. "I…WANT…ANSWERS…With what happened…to the recent mission that you sent the BF5 on with that trip down memory lane a million years ago!"

"…sheer boredom?" Rawkus answered. Red glared and swung the hammer right where the sun don't shine on him. He curled up in pain, holding where she just hit him, whining. "There's…nothing…down there…"

"I DEFY PHYSICS!"

He painfully wheezed, "Obviously."

"My work is done!" Red said before realizing something. "Oh yeah, I have to make sure no one remembers…" she said before whacking him with the hammer to knock out Rawkus. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as she ran off back to her own universe. "TYPING STUFF AT 12:30 IN THE MORNING ROCKS!"


	15. Fanfic Trade

**The following drabble/short is a fanfic trade, which may contain fluff of the OC/Sherman nature. Yuki Heno belongs to Yuki Heno. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

"Sage…" Yuki groaned, laying on the bed upset, complaining to the sentient and to Sherman. "Today was the worse date ever!"

"I am sure that is untrue," the blue sentient reasoned.

"But it was! First there was the movie…" Yuki explained. "He kept yawning throughout the thing and I couldn't say something without him saying 'Shush' or yawning even more!"

"Well, I'm sure-" Sherman tried to interject.

"Then he kept talking about himself during dinner and I didn't have a chance to say anything! Oh why did I even agree to go out on a date with him?" she groaned.

"For one thing: you were both going as friends and two," Sherman said, "it was STANFORD."

Yuki sighed, "…I should've saw that coming…"

"Come on, let's go grab something to eat. I heard that there's a new episode of Bladors on tonight," Sherman suggested.

"You still watch that show?" Yuki smiled as she followed after the larger Cortez.

"Of course," he grinned as he pulled out some items. "Go turn it on, I'll bring the snack out," he said. The wolfenten nodded and left to go save the spots in the living room for the show. She looked up a few minutes later to see Sherman with some:

"Rice Balls, my fave!" she grinned. "You shouldn't have!"

"Eh, figured it would make you a lot happy after the date fiasco," Sherman said, taking a seat and handed her one and set the rest on the coffee table. He took a seat on the couch next to her, smiling happily as the show started. "What do you think of the show?" he asked.

Yuki then started letting her talk about her thoughts on the show, Sherman explaining about some of the confusion that she had on the show, neither of them realizing that they were practically relaxing close together by the end of the episode.

"Well, that was a good episode," Sherman said. "You enjoyed it?"

"Yeah…I definitely did," Yuki smiled.

Sherman smiled and gave a light kiss on the back of her head. "Good."


End file.
